100 things I love about you
by rokeat
Summary: Sometimes you don't need big presents and gestures to let the other person you love them. Sometimes you just need to make a list about why you love them so much. BLAM.
1. From Sam to Blaine

**100 THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU**

FROM SAM TO BLAINE

1\. How you wrinkle your nose when you laugh wholeheartedly. Especially when you're laughing at something I said.

2\. How you think I'm the smartest man on Earth.

3\. How you scrunch your face when you feel guilty or embarrassed about what you're about to say.

4\. How you laugh when I yelp at your cold feet when you get into bed.

5\. How you curl into a little ball whenever I embrace you so you can get completely surrounded by my arms.

6\. How you sigh when I kiss your forehead.

7\. Your voice.

8\. How your smile seems to light the whole room.

9\. And how you have a special smile just for me. I call it _the Sam smile._

10\. How you take care of me when I'm ill even when you know I'm not as ill as I claim just so you will take care of me.

11\. How your lips always taste like coffee.

12\. The way you dance.

13\. And the way you drunk-dance.

14\. And how you get drunk with only one beer.

15\. How cute your curls are in the morning.

16\. And how cute they are on lazy days when you don't gel your hair.

17\. How you always complain with a smile that it's too early if I wake you up on a Sunday.

18\. How husky your voice gets when you are getting turned on.

19\. How you get so passionate debating about things that are not even important.

20\. How you always go completely crazy for my birthday with gifts and celebrations.

21\. How you laugh at every one of my jokes, even when they're not funny.

22\. How you let me talk and talk during movies and never get bothered by it.

23\. How tickly you are.

24\. How especial you can make me feel just by the way you look at me.

25\. How I can feel your music in my skin when I lie down on your piano as you play.

26\. How good you are with my siblings and how much you love them.

27\. How cute you look with your glasses.

28\. All the colors of your eyes.

29\. How beautiful you are and the fact that you don't even know.

30\. How you only let _me_ see your insecurities.

31\. How you can tell the mood I'm in just by looking at me.

32\. The sounds you make when you like the food you're eating.

33\. How responsible you are when you drive

34\. And how you love singing at the top of your lungs and dance around when you are the copilot.

35\. How amazing you are with your friends (believe me, I know)

36\. How you still blush a little every time I tell you that I love you

37\. How you can tell what I'm going to say like 95% of the times but you still wait for me to say it.

38\. How you never make fun of me when I say something stupid.

39\. How you never think I'm saying something stupid.

40\. How much my parents adore you.

41\. How sometimes you make faces when having conversations in your head and you don't even notice.

42\. How amazingly big your heart is.

43\. How you pretend to forget your umbrella just so you can walk under the rain.

44\. How you always tell me to have a good day.

45\. How sexy you look when you box.

46\. How there seems to be nothing you can't do.

47\. How you can charm your way out of anything with people you don't even know.

48\. How amazingly talented you are.

49\. How good you look in black.

50\. How sensible to the cold you are, so it's up to me to warm you up.

51\. How easy it is for you to go from angry to the sweetest cupcake again.

52\. How much you suck at videogames so I always win.

53\. How you always tell me you love me when you think I'm asleep.

54\. How adorable you are.

55\. How often do you let me pick the movie.

56\. How you get enchanted with my lips sometimes when I'm talking to you.

57\. How you always ask me how my day was.

58\. How do you pretend you don't want more popcorn so I get more than my share.

59\. How much you enjoy chocolate.

60\. How you casually read some articles of your magazine aloud just because you know I'll like them.

61\. How you always sneak on the bathroom while I take a shower to draw a smile and a heart in the mirror when it gets steamed up.

62\. How you are a complete neat freak but don't complain when I'm being messy.

63\. How you turn every date around to make me believe it was you who asked so that you have an excuse to pay.

64\. How you fall asleep with your head on my shoulder when we cuddle in front of the TV.

65\. How cuddly you are.

66\. Your… how did Tina call it? Perky and delicious behind?

67\. How I know you'll cave in and let me have a dog someday.

68\. How you hum when you're concentrated without even realizing it.

69\. How loving you get in the mornings if I wake you up with a kiss.

70\. How you always help me understand the things I don't understand without making a big deal out of it so I won't feel stupid.

71\. How snuggly you are when you sleep.

72\. How you put on a hoody that belongs to me when I can't be with you just to feel me closer.

73\. How big and funny and adorably sexy my clothes look on you.

74\. How you boop my nose to stop me when I'm getting worked up about something.

75\. How you call my mother on Mother's day.

76\. How you melt into my arms whenever I hug you, especially if I kiss your temple meanwhile.

77\. How emotionally involved you get with TV characters.

78\. How you can see through me so easily and tell when I'm only pretending to be alright.

79\. And wow you will never leave my side until you're 100% sure I'm alright.

80\. How you've never felt ashamed of me.

81\. How I can be completely myself with you and know you will love me anyway. Or better yet, that you will love me because of it.

82\. How well our voices sound together.

83\. How gorgeous you looked on that tiny wham shorts!

84\. How you tell me I'm the best that ever happened to you.

85\. Those never-ending eyelashes of yours.

86\. How much of a geek you are.

87\. How hard you work and fight for what you really want.

88\. How you pretend to get scared at horror movies just to you can cling to me "for protection"

89\. How you let me see parts of you you won't let anybody else see.

90\. How you make the best milkshakes ever.

91\. How you can't reach the higher shelves in the supermarket and you need my help.

92\. How you always wait until I'm finished saying everything I have to say when we fight before starting calmly giving me your point of view about it.

93\. How you defend me against everyone else even when you think I'm wrong.

94\. How beautiful and content and peaceful you look after we make love.

95\. How you soundare so sure and confident when you say we're going to be together forever.

96\. How you always sing _Together_ _forever_ by Rick Astley after telling me we're going to be together forever.

97\. How you always support everything I do as if it was the most important thing ever, as silly as it might be.

98\. How you tell me you've never loved anyone the way you love me.

99\. How you invented this 100-things-thing because you knew I couldn't afford to get you anything for our anniversary and you didn't want me to feel bad.

100\. How it turned out to be the greatest idea ever.


	2. From Blaine to Sam

**100 THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU**

FROM BLAINE TO SAM

1\. Your hair.

2\. How sweet you are.

3\. How you treat me differently than anybody else in the world.

4\. How soft your skin is.

5\. How you protest when I warm my cold feet against your skin when we get into bed but you still let me.

6\. How you always take care of me.

7\. How you call me _babe._

8\. How much of an octopus you become when you get drunk.

9\. How passionate you are about everything.

10\. How much you love _The Avengers_ and the amount of dialogs from it you can recite.

11\. Your impressions. The more stupid, the better ;)

12\. How much you like giving me piggyback rides just so you can show how strong you are.

13\. How strong you are.

14\. How you think me being small is cute.

15\. How you pretend to forget my birthday every year and then make the most of it.

16\. How you put up with Cooper even when he's being… Cooper.

17\. Your body rolls.

18\. Your lips!

19\. How you mess up with choreographies every now and then.

20\. How smart you are.

21\. How you always try to warm me up when I get cold.

22\. How magical your hugs are.

23\. The way you spoon me when we sleep together.

24\. The fact you can speak Na'vi

25\. How much you love your siblings.

26\. How you don't give a damn about what people will think.

27\. How you laugh at the silliest comedies.

28\. How would you punch the universe in the face if you could when it aligns to give me a bad day.

29\. How you card your fingers through my hair when it's not gelled.

30\. How you think I can't see you when you're looking at my ass.

31\. How you pretend to be asleep so I tell you I love you.

32\. How you let me steal the blankets.

33\. How you wake me up with a kiss even if it's usually too early.

34\. How you tell me that you love me just to see me blush.

35\. How you have my father wrapped around you little finger with your feigned impeccable manners.

36\. How I can be geeky with you because you're even geekier than me.

37\. How important the "bro code" is to you with your friends.

38\. How sexy you look when you play the guitar.

39\. How well you know me.

40\. Your abs. I mean, come on!

41\. How turned on you get when I wear your clothes.

42\. That you still find me sexy on my lazy days, when I don't gel or I wear my glasses.

43\. How you think everything I do is adorable.

44\. How easy it is for you to make me happy.

45\. That you are the kindest-hearted person that ever existed.

46\. How you never forget to call your mother on Sundays.

47\. How happy you get when I let you pick the movie.

48\. When you are trying not to smile, but a little smirk breaks on the left corner of your mouth.

49\. How you always know how to calm me down when I get worked up.

50\. How incredibly special you are even if you don't realize it.

51\. How passionate you get when we are watching a game and our team wins.

52\. How you pretend you haven't watched a film you have indeed watched just so I don't have to watch it alone.

53\. How you always dry me with a towel when I forget my umbrella and have to walk on the rain.

54\. How sometimes you call me in the middle of the day just to tell me you love me.

55\. How you try to convince me every time that it's better for the environment if we shower together.

56\. How you dry my tears with your thumbs if I ever cry.

57\. How you wrongly think I'm the smart one.

58\. How you understand me even when I don't understand myself.

59\. How you put up with me being so neat freak even when I'm being unbearable.

60\. How you kiss my insecurities away.

61\. How proud of yourself you are when you beat me at videogames.

62\. How you think I can't see through you when you pretend to be ill so I will spoil you.

63\. How you can't deny me anything when I give you puppy eyes.

64\. And how even if you do, you'll cave in if I pout.

65\. How you are completely unable to be quiet.

66\. How you wake me up with a kiss to get me in the mood for some loving action and pretend that wasn't your intention.

67\. How your face brightens when you make me laugh.

68\. How so not scared or embarrassed you are about public displays of affection. Or how you can kiss me full in the mouth in the middle of a café and not even care about it.

69\. How ridiculous you look when you try to wear some of my clothes.

70\. How you love kissing my tummy as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

71\. How unbelievably cool and not freaked-out-at-all you were when you realized you had feelings for a boy.

72\. How you still keep the first text in which I told you I love you in your phone.

73\. How protective you are of me and how adorably angry you get when someone upsets me.

74\. How you kiss the tip of my nose when you get a rush of affection.

75\. How you always know when I need a hug and how you do hurry to give it to me.

76\. How you look at me sometimes, as if I was a work of art.

77\. How you are the best thing that ever happened to me.

78\. How careful your hands are.

79\. How excited you get whenever a new Marvel movie comes out.

80\. How you let me win every now and then when we wrestle.

81\. How you look good in anything you wear. Or without anything ;)

82\. How you close your eyes when I play the piano to feel it better.

83\. How you always go for that sweet spot on my neck you know so well.

84\. How you're never afraid of admitting your mistakes.

85\. How you can fall asleep at mid-sentence.

86\. How you laugh at your own jokes.

87\. How you put up with all my stress and anxiety and worries as if it was not a big deal.

88\. How breathtaking you look in the candlelight.

89\. How you manage to tear my shirts out of me in one go without tearing off any buttons.

90\. How emotional you get when you hear _Against all odds_ because it reminds you of when you discovered I was in love with you.

91\. How much you love watching reruns of _Full house_ even if you won't admit it.

92\. How you worry something has happened to me if it ever takes me too much time answering a text.

93\. How often you sing _Copacabana_ when you're distracted without even realizing it.

94\. How you don't really like classic movies but you'll watch _Singin' in the rain_ with me whenever I ask you to.

95\. How you pout when we're fooling around and I refuse to kiss you.

96\. How you love it when there are no more seats available and you make me sit on your lap.

97\. How you always tell me you love me after we make love.

98\. How spontaneous and authentic you are.

99\. That you feel like the luckiest man in the world because I love you, when I know for certain it's just the other way around.

100\. That you think I'm amazing when I suggest silly things like this list.


End file.
